11) Intercession
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 11: Park Jimin bertemu bosnya yang dingin, Min Yoongi. Tapi hari ini dia tampak berbeda, hangat, dan selalu menyebut namanya sendiri. Walaupun aneh, tapi Park Jimin tetap berdebar ketika dia berkata bahwa, "Min Yoongi menyukaimu." / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 11**

 **Intercession**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin mengenal Min Yoongi sebagai seorang bos yang perfeksionis. Dia selalu ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai aturan dan tidak boleh ada cacat sedikitpun. Sikapnya yang dingin kepada hampir semua orang membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak teman dekat. Kalaupun ada, jumlahnya hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari di satu tangan –sedikit sekali. Jimin bisa menyebut satu nama yang selalu di temui Min Yoongi setiap hari senin, yaitu Kim Namjoon. Orang-orang bilang bahwa mereka bersahabat sejak SMP. Tidak ada yang bisa menangani Yoongi seperti Kim Namjoon menanganinya. Selain Kim Namjoon? Hmm… mungkin tak ada.

Selain itu, Min Yoongi tak pernah terlihat tertawa. Jangankan itu, tersenyum saja jarang sekali. Seakan wajahnya akan retak jika sedikit saja dia menarik bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman. Dan lagi… ketika Min Yoongi bicara, tidak ada yang boleh menyela jika tidak ingin dipecat dari perusahaannya, dan dipastikan tidak akan diterima di perusahaan lain.

Jadi ketika Park Jimin melihat sosok Min Yoongi di taman bermain, mulutnya menganga lebar –terkejut dengan amat sangat, melihat sedang apa Min Yoongi sekarang. Bos galaknya itu sedang menjerit keras-keras di atas permainan Viking untuk anak-anak. Terlihat terengah-engah setelah turun dari wahana _cemen_ itu, kemudian melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat pada anak-anak yang baru saja turun dengannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Park Jimin datang ke taman bermain untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri di akhir pekan dari pekerjaan kantor yang memusingkan. Tidak menyangka akan melihat bosnya disana, dengan tampang yang tidak biasa dan penampilan yang tidak biasa pula. Min Yoongi yang biasa mengenakan _all black_ , hari ini mengenakan kemeja warna putih dengan motif bunga matahari yang memenuhi hampir semua sudut kemejanya. Celananya pendek hingga lutut berwarna coklat dan sepatu addidas warna putih. Lelaki itu sedang menatap roller coaster yang berputar-putar di atas sana, menyebabkan para _penumpang_ nya berteriak lebih histeris dari pada yang dilakukannya tadi. Sepertinya sedang berpikir apakah dia harus naik itu atau tidak, kemudian tanpa sengaja melihat Jimin yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh?" pekik Yoongi sambil menunjuk Jimin, "karyawan HRD.!"

Jimin melebarkan matanya, terkejut karena ternyata Yoongi mengenalnya, juga karena Yoongi menyapanya dengan sebegini heboh. Biasanya Yoongi itu irit bicara.

Jimin berdehem salah tingkah ketika Yoongi berlari mendekatinya.

"Halo…" Yoongi mengangkat kelima jarinya di depan wajah Jimin.

Jimin sendiri sedang terpana melihat senyum lebar lima jari Min Yoongi yang seperti keajaiban alam –jarang sekali terlihat. Bosnya itu menoleh kesana kemari di belakang Jimin lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya antusias.

"N, ne.." Jawab Jimin sambil mengurut tengkuknya. "K, kau sedang apa disini, um, sajangnim?"

Ini benar-benar canggung. Jimin masih bingung harus menanggapi Min Yoongi yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ini. Bagaimanapun, Jimin hanya karyawan rendahan yang selalu menatapi bosnya ini dari jauh, mendengar rumor-rumor tentangnya dari teman-teman sejawat, dan tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung –walaupun sebenarnya beberapa kali Jimin diam-diam mengamatinya di kantin saat makan siang, atau mengekorinya di lorong kantor.

"Aku?" Min Yoongi tampak bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaan itu, seperti bertanya-tanya tentang tujuan apa dia datang kesana. Setelah mengerutkan kening sejenak, dia menjawab asal, "hm… aku suka taman bermain."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu."

Bosnya itu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, "well, memang jarang orang yang tahu tentang aku."

Diam sejenak, kemudian Jimin terkejut karena Min Yoongi baru saja menggandeng bahunya.

"Kau sendirian kan? aku juga sendirian," ujar Min Yoongi. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Mau naik roller coaster? Aku ingin naik itu, tapi aku takut. Jadi kau temani aku. oke?"

Untuk apa semua pertanyaan itu, pikir Jimin, kalau akhirnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti kemauan bosnya. Ditarik dengan sangat antusias menuju wahana roller coaster. Jimin bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia benci roller coaster.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intercession**

 **Min Yoongi x Park Jimin**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **YoonMin**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata tidak hanya Park Jimin yang benci wahana menakutkan itu, buktinya Min Yoongi muntah-muntah setelah turun dari sana. Ini sudah kali kelima dia kembali masuk kedalam toilet, membungkuk di atas kloset.

"Ugh, perutku…" Min Yoongi mengeluh dengan wajah semakin pucat saat menghampiri Jimin yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu kedai eskrim dekat situ.

Jimin duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan kedai untuk para pelanggannya duduk makan eskrim sambil melihat-lihat. Lelaki itu baru saja membeli dua cup besar eskrim, yang satu rasa stroberi, yang satunya rasa cokelat dan vanilla.

"Aku mau stroberi." Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba duduk. Dia mengambil cup eskrim yang terletak di depan Jimin padahal rencananya yang rasa stroberi adalah milik Jimin.

"K, kau bukannya suka cokelat? Semua karyawan tahu kau selalu suka cokelat." tanya Jimin kecewa. Dia sudah membayangkan eskrim itu meleleh di mulutnya. Cokelat tidak masalah, tetapi stroberi pasti akan lebih manis. Aah~ Jimin merasa baru saja kehilangan harta berharganya saat Yoongi memasukkan sesendok eskrim ke atas lidahnya.

"Min Yoongi suka cokelat." Jawab Yoongi seraya bergumam, "ahh, perutku mulai baikan."

Jimin menggangguk semangat mendengar jawaban itu berharap dia mendapatkan kembali eskrim stroberinya. "Lalu?"

"Min Yoongi suka coklat, aku suka stroberi." Jawab Yoongi lagi. Kali ini dia sukses membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening, menggaruk leher dan menatapnya sebagai orang bodoh. "M, maksudku aku sedang ingin makan eskrim stroberi," kilahnya. "Kau tahu kan, aku agak mual. Perutku sedang minta macam-macam."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang hamil."

"Aku memang begitu kalau sedang tidak sehat. Hahaha" Min Yoongi tertawa setengah hati.

Jadi Jimin mengangguk menerima jawaban itu, lalu mengambil eksrim rasa coklat yang mulai mencair karena diabaikan. Yasudahlah, mungkin benar perut Min Yoongi sedang dalam masalah. Lagipula eskrim cokelat juga enak. Dan lagi… Jimin tidak ingin dipecat hanya karena berebut eskrim dengan Min Yoongi.

.

Seharian bermain dengan Min Yoongi ternyata tidak buruk juga, walaupun sebenarnya Jimin tetap saja merasa aneh dengan perubahan tiba-tiba bosnya itu. Min Yoongi yang ini terasa seperti teman; mereka mencoba melakukan hal-hal aneh bersama, tertawa pada hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ditertawakan, dan mereka mencoba hampir semua wahana walaupun Min Yoongi muntah-muntah lagi setelah turun dari wahana tornado.

Padahal Park Jimin selalu mengagumi Min Yoongi yang dingin seperti tak tersentuh, selalu membayangkan bagaimana dia akhirnya bisa mencairkan kebekuan atasannya itu. Mengagumi bagaimana Min Yoongi berjalan dengan setelan _all black_ nya, mengagumi setiap gerakan Min Yoongi yang tampak keren. Dia tak pernah menyangka Min Yoongi akan se _mudah_ ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

Park Jimin di kejutkan dengan suara Min Yoongi dari tempat duduk disampingnya. Mereka sedang duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus pulang. Satu lagi yang membuat Jimin heran, biasanya Min Yoongi tidak suka naik kenderaan apapun selain mobilnya sendiri. Sang atasan tidak menyukai orang-orang yang duduk bersamanya dalam satu mobil, membuat lelaki dingin itu selalu menyetir sendiri kecuali kalau sedang lelah atau mabuk. Sekarang, Min Yoongi malah mau naik bus.

"Min Yoongi menyukaimu…"

Yang mengherankan lagi–

–Tunggu dulu…

"Apa?" Park Jimin melebarkan matanya, menatap Min Yoongi yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa beban apapun. Maksudnya, lelaki pucat itu mengatakan _Min Yoongi menyukaimu_ , seperti, _Beli kacang satu. (kilo mas? / biji mbak. Kilo lah!)_

Min Yoongi tertawa pelan menatap jalanan, seperti pria tampan dalam film yang sedang merenungi hidup merananya yang tersembunyi di balik kehidupan mewah.

"Min Yoongi…" katanya lagi, "sangat menyukaimu. Tapi karena sifat gengsinya yang menyebalkan itu, dia bahkan tidak mau melirikmu saat di kantor, hanya puas menjadi stalker instagrammu. Cih, dasar!"

Jimin menggaruk lehernya salah tingkah. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena pengakuan mengejutkan ini. Dan lagi… kenapa Min Yoongi harus mengutarakan isi hatinya seperti orang ketiga?

Malu?

Astaga, Park Jimin merona hanya karena memikirkan itu. Ada apa dengan jantungnya sekarang ini? walaupun sekarang Min Yoongi bukan dalam mode yang Jimin kagumi, tetap saja dia merasa berdebar karena pengakuan itu.

"Kau mau jadi pacarnya –maksudku, pacarku?"

Jimin menggigit bibir, tangannya memelintir ujung kemeja yang di kenakannya. Sepatunya saling bergesek karena gugup.

Melihat itu, Min Yoongi tertawa lalu berkata, "Well, aku tahu kau juga menyukai Yoon –um, menyukaiku. Tapi kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang… oh, busku datang."

Jimin mendongak dengan sangat tidak rela. Bus warna hijau menuju Gangnam mendekat ke arah halte. Yoongi sudah berdiri untuk menyambutnya, dan Jimin ikut berdiri. Dia ingin menahan lengan Yoongi agar tidak langsung pergi, tapi dia masih belum berani. Lagipula pembicaraan mereka _kan_ belum selesai, Park Jimin belum mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya besok di kantor." Ujar Yoongi seakan bisa membaca isi hati Park Jimin dan apa yang dicemaskannya. "Masuk saja ke ruangan Yoongi saat istirahat makan siang, lalu katakan kau mau jadi pacarnya. Oke?"

"Um –oke."

Lagi-lagi Min Yoongi menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri. Menurut Jimin itu lucu, tapi sedikit um.. _menjijikkan_? Karena Yoongi terdengar seperti melakukan _aegyo_.

Bus berhenti di dekat Halte beberapa menit kemudian. Yoongi sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam sebelum akhirnnya berbalik menghadap Jimin.

"Pastikan juga kau memberiku ciuman kecil sebagai hadiah karena sudah setia menjadi pengagum rahasiamu." Bisiknya geli.

"H, Haruskah?" Jimin memastikan dengan malu-malu.

"Wa-Jib!"

Setelah tertawa kencang, Min Yoongi masuk ke dalam bus. Dia menyapa supir dengan senyum lebar dan salam "Annyeonghaseyo~" yang paling hangat yang pernah Jimin lihat. Atasannya itu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dan segera membuka jendela untuk bicara pada Jimin sebelum bus benar-benar pergi.

"Hei, karyawan HRD!"

"Ya?"

"Tolong ingat ya…" Min Yoongi tersenyum yang disertai tarikan nafas berat, "Ada seseorang bernama Jung Hoseok yang menyukaimu sebagai teman. Dia senang sekali jika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Katanya kau teman pertamanya yang tidak menganggapnya aneh. Nanti… Jung Hoseok ingin bertemu denganmu sebagai _Jung Hoseok_. Kau mau kan?"

Walaupun Jimin tidak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan Min Yoongi, dia tetap mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Min Yoongi bergumam, "Baguslah…" tepat saat bus mulai bergerak pergi. Min Yoongi melambai dari jendela dengan teriakan, "AKU SANGAT MENIKMATI HARI INI, TERIMA KASIH, KARYAWAN HRD!" sebelum akhirnya bus itu menghilang, berbelok di perempatan.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri menatap jalanan yang ramai dengan kenderaan.

Jung Hoseok? Siapa? Pikir Jimin.

Walaupun hari ini memang terasa aneh, tapi tetap saja Jimin tak bisa menampik bahwa dia menikmati semua yang mereka lakukan hari ini. dan lagi…

Ugh, Jimin tak bisa menunggu untuk besok.

Aah.. Perasaan ini membuatnya sakit perut.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang pada hari senin adalah waktu dimana kantin menjadi lebih ramai dari hari-hari lain. Sepertinya para pegawai –walaupun selalu berkata membenci hari senin– tapi tetap menantikannya karena merindukan rasa masakan di kantin kantor, beberapa juga menganggap kantin sebagai tempat gosip tersebar dengan cepat jadi mereka yang selalu tidak ingin ketinggalan, harus betah berada disana.

Untung saja kali ini Jimin sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang dari rumah; sebuah bento cantik dengan isi kimbap dan kimchi buatan sendiri, jadi dia tidak perlu antri di konter makanan dan sibuk mencari tempat duduk kosong. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari keramat, maksudnya Jimin sangat menunggunya. Hari dimana dia harus masuk ke dalam kantor Yoongi dan mengatakan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta atasannya kemarin (Jimin yakin dia harus menjawab _ya,_ tapi tetap saja dia masih mempertimbangkan untuk meminta waktu sedikit lebih lama. Dia harus sedikit jual mahal), dan tentu saja memberi Yoongi sebuah hadiah kecil. Mereka bisa makan siang bersama kalau perlu. Jimin menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Park Jimin memegangi tempat makan warna merah dan hitam ditangannya dengan erat, gugup memutuskan apakah dia harus mengetuk pintu sekarang atau tidak.

 _Tok tok_

Jimin menggigit jarinya setelah mengetuk pintu sambil mendekatkan telinga ke pintu untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari ketukannya.

"Masuk!" suara Min Yoongi yang dingin seperti biasa akhirnya terdengar membuat Jimin segera menyesal telah mengetuk pintu.

Dia membukanya perlahan, mendapati Min Yoongi masih sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di atas meja. Jimin mendekat tanpa suara, jadi atasannya itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Terkejut dengan mengangkat kening heran.

"Ada perlu apa, Jimin ssi?" tanya Yoongi sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya, seakan Jimin datang kesana untuk mematai jenis kertas seperti apa yang membuat Min Yoongi tidak pernah makan siang di kantin.

Dan apa Jimin benar-benar mendengar Min Yoongi menyebut namanya? Baguslah, karena sejak kemarin Yoongi selalu memanggilnya _karyawan HRD._

"A, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin."

"Pertanyaan?"

Jimin melihat kening Yoongi yang berkerut bingung membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Padahal seharusnya Jimin yang mendominasi keadaan disini karena Min Yoongi-lah orang yang pertama meminta Jimin jadi kekasihnya.

"A, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Pa –car?"

Park Jimin merasa malu. Min Yoongi terlihat kaget, seakan dia kemarin sedang mabuk dan tidak pernah meminta Jimin jadi pacarnya. Jadi Jimin menghentak kakinya satu kali di lantai kemudian menarik kursi di depan meja kerja yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Kemarin kau memintaku jadi pacarmu, dan kau bilang harus menjawabnya hari ini. Disini. Jadi aku datang untuk bilang bahwa aku mau jadi pacarmu!" Jimin menjelaskan dengan kesal.

Min Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa menganga dengan gumamam, "Aku?" sejenak kehilangan karismanya dan menunjuk diri sendiri dengan bingung.

Lengang.

Jimin duduk di tempatnya sambil menatap kotak makanannya dengan sedih. Dia mengira Yoongi akan langsung memeluknya atau apa sehingga Jimin bisa memberinya hadiah kecil yang dimintanya kemarin, atau setidaknya Yoongi tersenyum senang jika memang dia ingin bersikap dingin di kantor. Atau apa saja yang membuat Jimin percaya diri dan merasa diinginkan. Bukan malah kelihatan bingung seakan pertemuan mereka kemarin hanya terjadi di mimpi Jimin saja, lalu Jimin mengiranya sebagai kenyataan.

Min Yoongi sendiri sedang menatap wajah sedih Park Jimin, merasa sedikit tidak enak hati. Tapi dia masih mencoba mengingat apa yang telah di lewatkannya…

…

Sampai dia mengingat sebuah note yang tertempel di atas buku agendanya tadi pagi. Sebuah catatan di atas kertas origami warna oranye cerah yang membuat Yoongi bingung lalu kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah karena di anggapnya tidak penting. Dia akhirnya mengerti maksud kata-kata yang tertulis disana. Inikah _hadiah_ itu?

Jadi Yoongi menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan ke depan lalu berkata, "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Jimin mendongak, perlahan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke dalam genggaman Min Yoongi di atas meja. Mereka berpegangan tangan dengan canggung sekali.

"Um, Jadi… Kita pacaran?" Yoongi memastikan sekaligus mencoba memperbaiki keadaan. Ini akan menjadi momen penting yang tak boleh Yoongi lewatkan jika dia tidak ingin menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Jimin membalas dengan anggukan malu-malu yang membuat Yoongi menggigit bibirnya lagi, gemas.

"Dan, hadiahku?" Yoongi bersuara lagi, sedikit ragu.

Wajah lelaki manis di depannya ini merona hingga ketelinganya. Tapi dia tetap mendogak dan melakukan gesture dengan tangan agar Yoongi mendekat padanya. Jadi Yoongi melakukannya dengan penasaran. Jimin melakukan satu gerakan cepat, dan…

 _Cup_

Yoongi _bengong_ ketika mendapatkan satu kecupan manis di sudut bibirnya.

"Hadiah karena kau selalu menguntit instagramku." Jimin tertawa malu, " _menguntit_ itu kriminal, tahu!"

Yoongi terkejut dan langsung mengeraskan suaranya, "Yaish, Jung Hoseok mengatakan itu?"

"Hm? Jung Hoseok?" Jimin menatapnya heran. Sepertinya Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok punya hubungan istimewa.

Yoongi berdehem, masih dengan tampang _cool_ nya. "Maksudku, aku kemarin bilang begitu? Aku sampai tidak sadar sudah mengatakannya."

Jimin mengangguk, sadar mereka sudah berpegangan tangan dari tadi. Hal itu membuat telinganya memanas lagi.

"K, kita makan siang? Aku membawa bekal." Cicit Jimin sambil melepaskan pegangan mereka dengan cepat. Mengangkat kotak bekal makan siang ke atas meja.

"Em… makan disana?" Yoongi menawarkan sofa hitam di dalam ruangannya, "Disini terlalu banyak kertas."

"Dan berkas penting. Kau benar."

Jimin membawa kotak makanannya ke meja di depan sofa. Min Yoongi menyusul dan duduk di sampingnya.

Hal aneh lagi. Park Jimin merasa aura Min Yoongi berbeda dengan kemarin. Dingin dan berkarisma seperti yang di kaguminya, bukan hangat. Jimin seperti bertemu orang yang berbeda, jadi Jimin sedikit bergeser ketika Yoongi duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi yang membuka kotak makanan dengan antusias yang berbeda dengan yang di tunjukkannya kemarin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin berkedip ketika ternyata Yoongi menyadari tatapannya. "Kau mau menciumku lagi?"

"Apa?" Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"M, maksudku… tidak sekarang…"

Yoongi mengangguk jahil, "Jadi kau akan menciumku nanti?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kapan kau akan menciumku lagi?"

"Ish, sajangnim~"

Jimin mendorong lengan Yoongi membuat atasannya itu tertawa. Menakjubkan rasanya melihat Min Yoongi yang _ini_ tertawa. Sedangkan Jimin memegangi pipinya yang terasa hangat. Ah~ pasti ada rona kemerahan lagi disana. Rona yang akan membuat Jimin seperti anak gadis dibawah umur yang baru saja mendengar rayuan pertamanya. Jimin tidak suka _image_ itu, walaupun semua orang menganggap itu manis.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, terutama Min Yoongi yang tidak sengaja mengakui bahwa dia selalu ingin menyicipi rasa makanan yang di buat Jimin setiap kali Jimin mengunggah foto masakannya di instagram. Dan Jimin berjanji akan membuatkan apapun yang ingin Yoongi makan nanti.

Setelah dua kimbap tersisa, Yoongi mengambil dua botol air dari dalam lemari kerjanya (ada berbotol-botol air mineral di dalam sana), kemudian memberikan satu kepada Jimin dan duduk kembali. Dia membiarkan Jimin menghabiskan sisa kimbap sambil terdiam memikirkan sesuatu ketika melihat jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 12:43.

"Um, Jimin ssi?"

"Ne?"

Dengan ragu Yoongi memulai. "Kita akan memulai sebuah hubungan–"

" –ini hari pertama kita." Sahut Jimin tak sabar.

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum gemas, "Karena aku sangat menyukaimu, jadi kupikir kau harus mengetahui semua hal tentangku supaya aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Setelah itu, kau bisa memutuskan untuk menerimaku atau tidak."

Jimin bernafas berat satu kali. Ditutupnya kotak makanan yang sudah kosong kemudian meneguk air dari botol, sebelum akhirnya menghadap Yoongi sambil bersedekap.

"Aku sudah bilang ini hari pertama kita. Itu artinya aku menerimamu." Ujarnya. "Kita bisa saling mengenal seiring berjalannya waktu kan, sajangnim?"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, "Ini berbeda. Ada hal yang harus kau tahu sebelum kita benar-benar menjalin hubungan."

"Misalnya?"

"Pertama-tama, tolong jangan panggil pacarmu ini dengan sebutan _sajangnim_."

Jimin mengangguk salah tingkah.

Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin untuk di genggamnya, menatap dalam-dalam bola matanya. "Kedua… ini tentang Jung Hoseok."

Ah… Dari tadi Jimin ingin menanyakannya, tapi ada-ada saja yang membuatnya lupa. Jadi Jimin mengangguk, siap mendengarkan. "Kemarin kau bilang ada seseorang bernama Jung Hoseok yang ingin bertemu denganku sebagai _Jung Hoseok_. Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi?

Siapa Jung Hoseok?"

.

.

Min Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya tepat setelah alarm di meja nakasnya berbunyi. Seperti rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya setiap hari, Yoongi segera bangun, mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan celana training dan kaus warna putih. Dia melakukan jogging di sekitar kompleks perumahannya dengan earphone di telinga. Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit, dia kembali ke rumah dan segera mandi.

Yoongi yang tinggal sedirian lalu memanggang rotinya sendiri sementara mengancing kemeja kerja warna hitam dan memasang ikat pinggang. Dia makan sementara sekretarisnya menelpon, dan merinci jadwal; rapat hari ini jam berapa, bersama siapa, dimana. Min Yoongi melakukannya sekaligus, karena menurutnya _multitasking is amazing._

Ketika dia sudah siap dengan segala hal, Min Yoongi masuk ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil buku agenda yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana. Heran melihat sebuah kertas origami warna oranye yang tertempel di atasnya.

Ada tulisan disana, dan Min Yoongi kenal tulisan itu milik siapa. Tulisan kecil-kecil yang berantakan.

 _Aku akan memberimu hadiah,_

 _walaupun ulang tahunmu masih satu bulan lagi._

 _Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang sudah kulakukan. Kkkk_

 _Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku._

 _Hadiahmu ada 2. Yang satu akan datang padamu, yang satu harus kau minta sendiri. Pastikan kau benar-benar memintanya._

 _Ps: hari ini ulang tahunku, aku menunggu hadiah saat aku bangun nanti._

 _Have a great monday, diriku yang lain._

 _Pss: Kau tahu sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu kan? hehe_

Min Yoongi berdecak. Dia meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan, Jung Hoseok? Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh dengan menggunakan tubuhku."

Dia mengusap wajahnya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika cemas. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jung Hoseok selalu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu, Min Yoongi melirik jadwal yang tertulis di papan pengingatnya di dinding ruang kerja. Jadwal yang tidak bisa Min Yoongi tuliskan di buku agendanya atau di buku agenda sekretarisnya. Jadwal yang hanya boleh di lihat oleh Min Yoongi sendiri –dan juga Jung Hoseok.

Jadwal itu sepertinya telah dicoba dihapus dengan paksa menggunakan kertas; tulisannya sudah tidak jelas tapi tidak terhapus sempurna. Min Yoongi tahu Jung Hoseok yang mencoba menghapusnya karena Min Yoongi sendiri yang menulis jadwal itu dengan spidol tinta permanen, mungkin saja Hoseok menggunakan air matanya untuk membantu si kertas. Karena Jung Hoseok tahu jadwal itu akan mengusirnya selamanya, dan dia tidak ingin itu.

 _Jadwal temu dokter Kim Namjoon._

 _Pasien DID. Min Yoongi._

 _Setiap senin pukul 1 siang._

.

.

.

 **End**

.

 _DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder)_ ; dikenal sebagai gangguan kepribadian ganda. Merupakan penyakit mental dengan gangguan kerusakan memori, kesadaran, identitas, dan persepsi. Merupakan _coping mechanism_ bahwa seseorang menggunakan cara tersebut untuk menghindar dan melepaskan diri dari situasi stress dan kenangan traumatik, digunakan oleh seseorang untuk memutuskan hubungan antara dirinya dengan dunia luar, serta untuk menjauhkan diri dari kesadaran tentang apa yang terjadi. Penderita biasa memfungsikannya sebagai _defence mechanism_ terhadap rasa sakit fisik dan emosional terhadap pengalaman traumatik dan stres.


End file.
